


[podfic] All I Want

by Kess



Series: Overwatch Weeks 2016 and 2017 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: It's not that easy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All I Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8637616) by [DirtyHand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHand/pseuds/DirtyHand). 



** **

 

**Fic:** [All I Want](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8637616) by [DirtyHand](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyHand/pseuds/DirtyHand)

**Reader:** Kess

**Cover Artist:** Kess

**Fandom:** Overwatch

**Ship:** Jesse McCree/Reaper | Gabriel Reyes

**Rating:** Mature

**Warnings:** feelings, overwatch canon history

**Reader's Notes:** my fav mcreyes ;;;;;;;;; i love it, it was a darling to read. the music used is an instrumental of Lana Del Rey's 'Religion'

 

as always, right click to stream, right click and save as to download!

[here's the MP3](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Overwatch/All%20I%20Want.mp3) [12MB, 00:13:05]

 

 


End file.
